Demon Princess of Namimori Middle
by Squagapoo
Summary: Saito Kaeda was always feared, even from when she was little. So she was shocked to be invited to be Vongola's Moon Guardian...It might not be a family a dad or a mum but Kaeda is grateful...  I'm really bad at summaries, but please enjoy? :D
1. Demon Princess of Namimori Middle

**This is my first time writing a fanfic! R&R and enjoy! And this fanfic is a mix of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Arisa.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn or Arisa.**

**And by the way, if the letters are bolded then I will be the one "talking" ( Does that make sense? ^_^)**

**Sorry for the long intro, please enjoy to your heart's content! :D**

* * *

><p>Profile<p>

Name: Saito Kaeda

Nickname: Demon Princess of Namimori Middle

Appearance: **(I'm really bad at describing, so click the link to see what my OC looks like ^^. By the way, shes the girl! But isn't that obvious?... ^_^"lol, if the link doesn't work then search mangareader on google, and then when you're on go to the mangalist and look for Arisa. Once you're on Arisa go to chapter 1, page 8****)**

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Demon Princess of Namimori Middle<p>

I walked through the entrance of Namimori Middle School. I could hear students whispering about me.

"Have you heard about Saito-san?"

"She got into a fight again, right?"

"Yeah, I heard she's the boss of all the delinquents in this area"

"I mean her nickname is demon princess of Namimori Middle"

"That's right...She's coming closer.. I'm really scared!"

"Sigh..., why do only guys befriend me? Am I that scary?"I thought to myself. "You're the one whose causing this racket" said a familiar cold voice. It was Hibari Kyoya, the Disciplinary Committee's leader. " Sorry, its not my fault people talk about me!" I snapped continuing walking to the doors of Namimori Middle. "Now just leave me alone" I said, turning my head to glare at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is really short. But I promise to make a longer one next time. I have trouble posting this story for you guys to see, so its delayed...But I'll update soon! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! :D I got some reviews and some people even added my story to their favourite stories list or story alert thing! I'm really happy! Thanks to kimmay94, FreeHugs0009, tuwas1 , Reina1505, and Royalheart! :D**

**P.S. This chapter doesn't have a title because I didn't know what to name it ^^"**

**Now continuing on...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

I rushes in side when the bell rang and quickly dashed into class before the bell ended. Man, sometimes Hibari just ticked me off.I went to my seat behind this guy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. I've been in all his classes since grade one. Throughout the years I learned that he was a total klutz and he got extremely bad grades. But even though we've been in the same classes since grade one, we never ever talked before or anything like that...

* * *

><p>Tsuna's POV<p>

I looked behind me and I saw the demon princess, Saito Kaeda, looking at me but then glanced away. Shes really scary! This morning I heard that Kaeda-san got in a argument with Hibari... Shes lucky she didn't get bitten to death! I hope I never get invovled with Kaeda-san in any way...

* * *

><p>Kaeda's POV (normal)<p>

After this class, the bell rang and I hurried to my next class. This class was gym. It was nice outside, so I was guessing we had to warm up outside rather then in gym. Warm-ups meant running around the perimeter of the Namimori's track field, which was pretty big. I didn't really mind because I was fast at running, so I'd complete it in no time at all. As I started running around the field twice, as the teacher had directed, I felt that someone was watching me... But I shook that feeling off and started my second lap.

* * *

><p>"Hmm..Saito Kaeda, also known as Demon Princess of Namimori Middle, she would make a wonderful moon guardian..."<p>

*Checks mini computer*

_Saito Kaeda_

_Birthdate: November 18 _**(Its actually my birthday! :D)**

_Gender: Female_

_Place of Origin: Unknown_

_Blood Type: Unknown_

_Family: Unknown_

_Notes: Unknown past._

_*Chuckles* _

"How intriguing..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! If you've noticed, I've actually been changing the the element of the flame of this story ( The Wind Guardian, The Snow Guardian, and The Moon Guardian) ... Sorry if its kind of annoying but I think I'm settling on The Moon Guardian, I have some pretty good ideas for that one... :D Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone!() I hope this was long enough for you guys, if not then please just message me or something! ^^ <strong>


End file.
